Rui Wanigawa
Under Construction~ There is old information which needs to be updated. Rui Wanigawa (ワニガワ ルイ, Wanigawa Rui) is a Shinobi from Tanigakure. She is 23 years old when the series starts and 25 in Shippuuden. Rui specializes in ninjutsu but has a decent talent with close combat and weapons as well. In her past she used ninjutsus for spying purposes, but later trained offensive ninjutsu as well. Her taijutsu and genjutsu skills are rather poorly and even her Element skills needed a lot of her chakra and concentration and are often difficult for Rui to execute. Rui Wanigawa belongs to Empire-anton deviantART. Background Childhood The pregnancy of her mother, Hisako, could be described as unplanned. When she heard of it -aged 22- she still had a mission to complete with her partner Noboru, Rui’s father. Hisako used a Jutsu on the mission, using her Sage mode which she hadn’t mastered. Due the difficult mission she had no choice but to use this Justu and gathered the energy of nature around her to perform it and merge her energy with the ones of her summonings, the crocodiles. The energy she used to store the energy in her body was focused in her belly. Hisako didn’t even thought about the problems it could cause to to the pregnancy in the moment of the fight. During the concentrated energy which was provided from the nature and the crocodiles it caused a partly change in her genes. This energy provided of course the strenght and chakra which Hisako needed to stay alive during this mission. It was the last mission before Rui was born and also the last time she was able to use the Sage mode, because it cause Hisako more health problems. Back at home she got checked at the doctors, who discovered that the foetus had some physical differences. Hisako wasn’t aware that it was the fault of her Sage Mode which caused the differences. But nevertheless, she loved her daughter very much. Noboru didn’t want problems, much less a child that looked a little odd, so he left his family, his wife and his little daughter. In the first months after the break up she was very salty about men, but at the same time it helped her focus on raising her daughter. Rui should’ve been enrolled at the local ninja academy butat an early age, but her appearance was making her an easy target for bullies and she refused to go. When her mother was at home and not on missions she tried to teach her daughter the most necessary things, what she needed to know about the history of the ninja world and taught her simple techniques and Jutsus. Rui tried to learn a lot, in order to make her mother proud when she had refused to go to the Ninja academy, but she lacked the concentration and understanding at that point. It took her a long time before she learned one Jutsu and finally was able to use and train it. Rui struggled until the age of 9 years to go to the Ninja Academy. While there she didn’t learn a lot of new things, but had more help practicing jutsu and combat. Personality Rui has a good self-assessment, so she knows she can be difficult to deal with. Even though she is aware this, she doesn’t have the motivation to change it. She's a smart girl, she can analyse things and people quickly as she is usually very attentive, but the fact remains that she can be ignorant or too mean to some people, although she knows that they feel hurt by it. Rui can be very stubborn and will not give in sometimes, even when she know that it probably would be better. She knows herself, that she is not as nice, friendly and shy as she was when she was a child, however, she is happy that she has changed and now she can say what she thinks, even if it hurts someone. She feels better when she is able to say what is on her mind. It is sometimes difficult to get to know her, because if someone stares at her or asks why she looks so odd, like most people, she will ignore them, meaning they don’t have a chance to get to know her better. She has tried to stop doing this because she know how hurtful they can be but sometimes she can be provoked into it and it can happen quickly, then a conflict begins. However, if she picks up that these people are just mean to her to have fun, she ignores it so they can not enjoy her responses. This doesn’t happen much anymore, because she has grown a lot more confident so many just accept how she is. In Rui’s head there is usually a big order, however, this is not always the case around her. Her apartment is very messy but she rarely admits this because she can find everything sooner or later. She does not see who she should clean-up for as no one lives with her and Rui manages to survive quite well in the chaos. On missions she usually tries to keep a clear head and not to get distracted by unimportant things, but if she is bored or the trip takes too long, incidents can happen quickly and easily. When she fights it is similar, although it is much more difficult to distract her. It isn’t easy for her friends to be around her sometimes either, especially when they are in a good mood and joking around with her. Sometimes she can hold a grudge against them for a few days, sometimes even she taking revenge. However, Rui tries to be a good friend, and to support the people who are important to her in her own weird way. If she is in their usual environment she is normally relaxed and happy, even if she doesn’t show it. Rui and her mother, Hisako, have a very strong bond. She tells her things that she doesn’t tell her friends, but she keeps secret what Rui’s friends know. All in all, it's a good mother-daughter relationship. Sometimes Rui finds her mother too caring and annoying but it doesn’t change the fact that she loves her. Rui also has some quirks that not even her friends know, one of these is that she likes to be nude, at least in her own home. It is not unusual for her to sleep like this or walk around her house without any clothes. In public, she doesn’t like it and when she occasionally goes swimming naked she makes sure that no one is there, even in bathhouses and hot springs she’s only when there aren’t many people to stare at her. Junichi is probably the only person who knows about this as he is Rui’s neighbour since she moved out of her mother’s house and, on one occasion, he saw her walking around as she forgot to close the curtains. Since then, the relationship between the two is a little difficult, but she tries to forget the whole thing. It is difficult for Rui to like or love someone. If it does happen she will usually keep it to herself to begin with, in order to think about it more as, although she is usually quite hot-headed, she knows that it matters so she takes time to make the decision. Then she tries to think well ahead and make as sure as few mistakes as possible happen, although it is hard to plan these things. She tries not to show that she is afraid and always tries to control her emotions, making sure they are not obvious. Despite this most people know she is not a cold person, and if they do think that, she will try to show them the opposite. A lot of the time the fact that she is trying to hide her emotions are the reason they show, and it is usually caused by the behaviour of others, although she can choose to show them herself if she knows it will be better. It is hard for her to take criticism from other people, if she knows that she has done her best, but if she knows how she can do it better, she always tries to do it. Rui rarely thinks about the future, as it scares her. She doesn’t know if she ever wants to get married, have children or even lead a Genin team. In general we can say that she quickly rude, ignorant and sometimes can be annoying but she can often surprise people who know her well and she will even sometimes dare to show her feelings to those close to her, even if it does happen very rarely. Appearance Rui’s height is 173 cm and her weight is around 138 kg, because of her heavy crocodile tail, which is around 85 kg itself. She is ashamed of her weight and, therefore, she tells no one her weight, even if her tail is very useful for her and she sometimes likes this special body part. Beside her crocodile tail and the crocodile skin, the rest of her skin is a flat green and, even if it doesn’t look so, this skin isn’t different from normal human skin, besides the colour. She also has yellow-grey eyes, which are also a special body part because of the nictitating membrane, so she can see everything underwater. Rui has no human ears, they’re just two little holes in the crocodile skin, which are hidden under her hair. She likes her short hair, which is really convenient for a Kunoichi. Most time she has a simple cut with a fringe. Just sometimes, when she is at home, she doesn’t want to straighten her hair so it’s a bit curly and she wears a headband for this hairstyle. Rui is slim, so her chest is rather small, but she has curvy hips appropriate for her age. She tries to wear comfortable clothes, which fit her body. She likes reddish colours, so most time her upper part is a red top and she wears grey or black shorts. Under the shirt she often wears net-shirts or bandages. For missions she always wears shoes but when she is at home or walks around in Tanigakure, she likes to go outside barefoot. Abilities Rui’s weakness is her genjutsu and taijutsu. She can’t create a whole genjutsu and they are hard for her to break. After she realized that she was just wasting time if she tried to improve her genjutsus, she concentrated on trying to improve her basic skills so she could break genjutsus. She still struggles with spotting good genjutsus and breaking from them without help. Rui is also not good at Taijutsu as she does not have enough power to cause serious damage, despite her quick speed. She tried to improve her stamina in order to use less chakra. Among Rui’s strengths are her elemental ninjutsus and her summoning technique. Although she doesn’t know many jutsus for her lightning and storm releases she works had to perfect the ones she does know and make them strong. Her best techniques are her water jutsus as she finds these fun to improve. Because she can use 3 elements she doesn’t have a strong weakness, other than the wind release. Much more important is her strategy: Do not fight unless it is absolutely necessary. She avoids fights as much as possible and when she is implicated to a ballet she tried to clear her head and attempts not to be provoked from her enemies. So when it comes to battle, she tries not offensive, but in blocks or evades attacks until her opponent is weak or inattentive and then she can attack at the right moment. Unfortunately, this strategy can be applied only rarely, because it always runs other than Rui had imagined. Summoning It’s not a surprising fact that Rui has signed a summoning contract with crocodiles, like her mother did a long time ago. Even though she was frightened of the rough, aggressive and indestructible crocodiles she has become accustomed to them with the time. Most of the time she works with Mokuzu – who is a big, but calm, saltwater crocodile. A lot of the time he’s friendly to Rui and they work well together. Of course they have their strengths in fighting and disguise, especially in water, where they are strong and their attacks can be combined with Rui's water jutsus. Physical Skills Because she is half a crocodile, Rui has some strengths, weaknesses and skills, which a normal person doesn’t have. Among her strengths are that her skin is not as sensitive to water, she can stay in the water for a long time and stay under water for about half an hour, sometimes more or less, without air. She can also see underwater because of the nictitating membrane protecting her eyes. Especially in rivers or swampy areas, she can disguise herself well in the water when she wears no flashy clothes. One of her weaknesses is that she becomes cumbersome and tired on long walks and trips because of the extra weight. Even in longer fights it is hard for her to avoid attacks and respond quickly. If she is under water, Rui must also observe her body at all times, because her blood circulation is often disturbed by the lack of oxygen and she must take care that she gets fresh air soon enough to avoid being unconscious. Another weakness is her very sensitive reaction to extreme cold and hot weather. She could easily die if she’s visits places in that climate for a long time, so not every mission is very comfortable for her. Status Trivia *Her first name means "tear", which really does not suit her, because she almost never shows tears. Her last name is more fitting, meaning "crocodile skin" and is the surname of the family of her mother, who then had a summoning contract with the crocodiles. *Her birthday is on the 27th June, meaning her zodiac sign is Cancer. *Her stomach tolerates just about any food, probably even stones, but she likes meat, preferably fresh. She even likes fish very much too, but she hates spicy or sweet things. *She has been on 73 D-Rank missions, 107 C-Rank, 145 B-Rank, 42 A-Rank and no S-Rank missions. *Most people think that her teeth must be sharp, but she has quite normal teeth. *She does not like her curly hair so the most time she straightens it. *She dislikes wearing shoes when she’s at home at her village or in the water. *Rui loves rivers more than the sea, because her orientation there is bad. She also is afraid of the sharks there. Reference Art is all owned by me, along with the OC and all other OC's mentioned. Summons and Custom jutsu's are owned by me. Naruto & all of its characters is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. © Art, drawn by me and various artists on DA, commissioned by me and can all be found on my DA. Category:DRAFT